Miyu (Galactic Battle)
Miyu (みゆ, Miyu) is a newcomer in Super Smash Bros. Galactic Battle. Miyu is an Echo Fighter of Falco, and features many of the same moves as him, with several differences similar to fellow Star Fox 2 Pilot, Fay, who is an Echo Fighter of Fox. Miyu will gain a voice actress in Galactic Battle, similar to Fay, though it is currently unknown who will voice her. How to Unlock *Complete Classic Mode with Falco. *Defeat 75 Enemies in Multi-Man Smash. *Get her to join your party in The Galactic Battle. With the exception of the final task, Miyu will challenge the player to a battle on Venom if any of the tasks are complete. Defeating her will unlock her for regular battle. Differences from Falco *Miyu has different animations from Falco, with hers being more of a tomboyish nature, reflecting her personality in Star Fox 2. *Similar to Fox and Falco, Miyu has special dialogue against Fay when she scores a victory against her in VS. Mode. *Miyu uses different dialogue during her Final Smash, Team Star Fox. *Miyu's Blaster Laser color is Yellow rather than Blue, similar to Fox's Red Blaster Lasers. *Miyu's Reflector is Yellow rather than Blue. *Miyu uses Ice Lynx rather than Fire Bird for her up-special. *Miyu's Design is based on Star Fox 2 rather than Star Fox Zero. Moveset Other Animations Role in The Elemental Labyrinth Miyu was among the fighters present for Master Hand and Crazy Hand's ceremony congratulating the fighters. Miyu was present during the clash between Hearth, Floe, Master Hand, and Crazy Hand. During the clash between the six elemental deities, Miyu was seen alongside Falco attempting to fight off the beams from the six deities by shooting her blaster at them. Upon being given the nod from Balder, Leon intentionally attacked both Falco and Miyu, leaving them both open to being vaporized by the beams, with Miyu falling under the control of Floe after being pierced by one of her beams of ice, while Falco was vaporized by Boreas' wind beams. Role in Classic Mode Miyu will appear as an opponent in all variations of Classic Mode. She will also appear as an ally in all variations as well. Tomboy Smash Miyu's Ultimate style Classic Mode is named, Tomboy Smash, and features Aparoid Queen as the Final Boss. Miyu's opponents are all considered tomboys, much like herself, and are all females that have proven themselves to be the opposites of what is considered a normal female. Alternate Costumes Smash Taunts Palutena's Guidance Snake's Codecs Fighter Spirits Miyu's Fighter Spirit can be obtained by completing Classic Mode. It is also available periodically for purchase in the shop for 500 coins. Unlocking Miyu in The Galactic Battle allows the player to preview the first spirit below in the Spirit List under the name "???". As a Fighter Spirit, it cannot be used in Spirit Battles and is purely aesthetic. Each Fighter Spirit has an alternate version that replaces them with their artwork in Galactic Battle. File:MiyuBI.png|Miyu's Fighter Spirit Trivia Category:Fighters Category:Star Fox Characters Category:Echo Fighters Category:Females Category:Super Smash Bros. Galactic Battle